


By chance

by flyingleafbunny



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingleafbunny/pseuds/flyingleafbunny
Summary: What was a simple trip to Shoal Cave during low tide has May dragged into an adventure. And one thing lead to another.
Kudos: 2





	By chance

The clear skies over Mossdeep have never been better, as the sun shines brightly. The nearby Shoal Cave sits quietly on the tranquil waters but trainers must be mindful of the time lest they'll be greeted by waters brought by the high tide. 

Suddenly, a flash of blue appeared from the sky. A Mega Evolved Latias arrived along with her trainer and an Eevee. May alighted from Latias and her Eevee followed merrily. 

"Thanks for bringing me here Latias. I'll call you when I need to get home." May said gently while petting Latias on her head. Latias nods her head and takes off, her silhouette eventually disappering into the sky.

Eevee impatiently calls her trainer and leads her into the cave's entrance. May then exasperatedly replies, "Geez, you just can't wait to go inside, can you?" May knows that her Eevee is psyched to train and evolve into a beautiful Glaceon. May has learned that due to Eevee's unique genetic structure, they can evolve into different forms depending on the environment and the stimuli. May has caught a lot of Eevee during her travels but she lets them all decide which form they want to evolve into, or to not evolve should they choose. She already evolved a handful of her Eevee into Jolteon, Flareon and Vaporeon with the appropriate evolution stones. A couple of her Eevee have also evolved into Umbreon and Espeon. She even went to Petalburg Woods to evolve one of her Eevee into Leafeon. This particular Eevee with her chose to evolve into Glaceon after showing her a picture book of different types of Pokemon and was mesmerized by Glaceon's beauty. 

May was lucky that she and Eevee arrived during low tide, where the deepest and coldest floor of Shoal Cave has the Ice Rock in the middle. Otherwise, she and Eevee would have no choice but to wait until low tide sets in again.

The cave was as damp as always but May nonetheless greeted the old man near the entrance and promised him she'll bring the needed Shoal Shells and Salts for him to make another Shell Bell. 

"Okay Eevee, we start training now. No holding back from this point on." May instructed her Eevee, who nodded in agreement. May then smiled gently, "And if you get hurt, I'm right here with you. I got all the medicine with me here."

May and her Eevee then explored the cave, delving deeper as Eevee battled several wild Pokemon. Eevee's determination and spirit lead her to won several battles and earned her a lot of experience points. May is proud of her Eevee's fighting spirit as it would lead her close to her desired evolution.

"Oh young lady. Be careful in entering the deeper part of the cave. High tide will be coming here soon so best to get out before that happens." The kind Black Belt who gave May a Macho Brace warned as May and Eevee were nearing the entrance to the Ice Cavern. 

"Don't worry sir. My business underground will just be quick." May replied in assurance as she and Eevee head deeper into the cave. 

Before May and Eevee descended to the ice cavern, they found a lone Snorunt walking towards them. Something about the Snorunt's gait caused an indescribable worry inside May. Snorunt are always shivering but this particular one was shivering more than usual as it approaches May. Eevee was posed to be on her guard and to attack if provoked but May held her back.

"Wait Eevee, I don't think this Snorunt wants to battle." Eevee looked at her trainer in confusion as May walked towards Snorunt. 

Snorunt didn't attack and as May inspects the Snorunt's pale face closer, she found a startling discovery. "Just as I thought, you've been poisoned." She cradled Snorunt into her arms and rummaged her bag for the berries she kept. 

After picking a Pecha berry, she gently fed Snorunt, "Here, this will help you and cure the poison." Snorunt ate the berry gingerly and eventually, the poison was cured from its body. May then fed Snorunt a Sitrus berry to help the Pokemon regain it's strength.

Almost immediately after feeling better, Snorunt jumped from her arms and ran towards the ice cavern entrance. Snorunt looks back at May as if telling her to follow the Pokemon. May has a feeling the Snorunt is leading her somewhere that needs her help. 

"Eevee, let's go and follow Snorunt. I have a bad feeling about this." May instructed her Pokemon as they ran towards the ice cavern. 

All three hurriedly skated towards the middle part of the cavern where the Ice Rock is located. May and the two Pokemon found a shocking sight. A lone Golbat was terrorizing a group of Snorunt. Despite the type advantage, the Snorunt were soundly defeated and no longer have the energy to fight. Before the Golbat has the opportunity to finish off the whole group, May and Eevee jumped in to their rescue. 

"Leave this to us. Let's go Eevee." May instructed as Eevee soon posed for battle. 

"Use Swift," Eevee then let out a barrage of gold star shaped projectiles directed at Golbat. The attack indeed hit Golbat, with its sure accuracy. The Golbat got annoyed with the sudden attack so it directed its attention to Eevee. 

May and Eevee didn't falter despite the Golbat directing its anger at them. "Use Quick Attack." Eevee disappeared into a mirage and attacked Golbat first. However, Golbat retaliated with Air Cutter, sending Eevee flying towards the Ice Rock. 

May's eyes widened as her Pokemon was hurled towards the Ice Rock and she ran towards her Pokemon worriedly. "Eevee, are you okay?" Despite her injuries, Eevee nodded and tried to stand up. Eevee's fighting spirit keeps the Pokemon stand on her ground and continue on with the battle. 

"Okay Eevee. This Golbat seems almost tired from battling all the Snorunt. Let's finish it off. For all these Snorunt." Eevee nodded and faced the Golbat along with her trainer.

"One more time Eevee, use Swift." Eevee let out another barrage of star shaped projectiles that hit Golbat. May was sure that Golbat was getting more tired with each attack. She was right. Golbat was struggling to recover from the attack. But May knows that her Eevee is equally tired from the battle.

Before May and Eevee were able to attack further, Golbat bared it's large fangs and lunges at Eevee with Poison Fang. However, just as the attack is about to land on Eevee, the Snorunt from earlier shielded her from the devastating attack. This time, Snorunt wasn't poisoned unlike earlier as it stood its ground firmly. 

May was surprised by Snorunt's brave and selfless act. But she understood that Snorunt want to battle to return the favor. "So you want to finish Golbat off? Okay Snorunt, we'll have your way. Use Frost Breath."

Snorunt let out an ice cloud from its mouth. As an Ice type attack, the attack was more powerful in virtue of being the same type. Plus, Frost Breath has a chance to land a critical hit, making it useful for this battle. Golbat was taken aback by the powerful attack since it's more effective against it.

"One more time Snorunt. Use Frost Breath." Snorunt complied and unleashed another icy breath at the opponent. May was sure the attack landed a critical hit since Golbat landed soundly onto the ground, its strength being exhausted. As soon as it woke, Golbat fled from the cave. 

"Yes, we did it." May jumped in excitement as all the Snorunt followed her example. And despite being almost tired, Eevee also jumped in excitement. But she was suddenly enveloped in a blinding white light.

May's eyes widened in surprised at the event that was about to unfold in front of her. "Eevee, are you -"

Before May finished her question, Eevee's transformation quickly finished. Once the light has disappeared, her Eevee had changed forms. No longer was she an adorable brown Pokemon with equally adorable eyes. She is now an elegant light blue Pokemon with icy blue eyes. Glaceon cried in elation as she now has acheived her dream evolution. 

May ran towards Glaceon and hugged her tight. "I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you." Glaceon rubbed her head in return. 

May and Glaceon directed their attention towards the Snorunt. "Oh right. We better make sure they're all okay before leaving." May told her Glaceon, who nodded in agreement. 

May gave a handful of Sitrus berries to Glaceon whom she instructed to distribute among the Snorunt whose energies were almost depleted. Meanwhile, she will feed Pecha berries to the unfortunate Snorunts who got poisoned in battle. The Snorunt that they first helped keep its eyes glued on May. May approached this Snorunt after making sure none of its friends were poisoned any longer.

When May approached the Snorunt who helped her earlier, she looked closer and noticed a couple of differences it had with the rest of the Snorunt. It was difficult to tell from one look but this particular Snorunt was a little bit bigger than the rest, indicating it was the oldest one. Plus, this Snorunt had long eyelashes, telling May that Snorunt was female. May surmises this Snorunt acted as their surrogate mother or at least their dependable older sister. No wonder she tried to approach May and Eevee. She was simply asking for their help. "You did a great job in being their big sister. Thanks for helping out." May said as she handed Snorunt a Sitrus berry. Snorunt's eyes brightened as she received the Sitrus berry from May. 

Once all the Snorunt were their usual energetic selves, May and Glaceon followed them towards a large opening where all the Pokemon would settle during high tide. A large group of Spheal and Sealeo were already entering the higher cavern. There were also a few groups of Snorunts who followed. A flock of Zubats and Golbats were flying above. 

"Well, I guess it's goodbye for now. Take care of yourselves, okay?" May said as she and Glaceon were about to part ways from the group. 

Before May and Glaceon turned around to leave, the oldest Snorunt talked to her friends about her decision to join May. Her friends had encouraged her and so pushed her to where May is at. Before May and Glaceon got too far, Snorunt followed and called for May's attention by by poking it's sharp peak at May's leg. May turned around confusedly as she saw Snorunt snuggling against her leg. 

May bent down and faced Snorunt,whose eyes shine brighter upon seeing May. "What's the matter?"

May was taken aback as Snorunt suddenly dived herself into May's arms. May became flustered by Snorunt's sudden act. "W-wait. What are you doing? What's with the sudden affection?" May was blushing as red as a Tamato berry and Glaceon chuckled at her trainer's embarrassed reaction. 

"Go on. Keep laughing." An unimpressed May dares her Glaceon who now sports a smirk on her face. May then turned her attention to Snorunt, who found comfort in May's warmth. "Do you want to come with me?" Snorunt nodded in reply.

May was elated that the wild Snorunt chose her to be its trainer but she's worried for the Snorunt's friends who will be left behind. "But what about your friends? Won't they get lonely without you?" As soon as May turned her attention to the Snorunt group, she saw that they were cheering from their friend. Seems like May didn't need to worry for them after all. Still, May wants to know if Snorunt was adamant in a life changing decision.

"Are you sure about this? You won't get to see your friends as much anymore." May asked Snorunt one more time. Snorunt nodded and continued to snuggle against May, affirming of her decision to go with May on a new life.   
May stood up and smiled as Snorunt looked at May with bright eyes. "I guess nothing else will make you think otherwise. Fine, we'll have it your way then." May then rummaged her bag for a spare Poke Ball and she found a Luxury Ball that a fan gave her after winning a Master Rank contest. She mentally notes down to thank this fan later.

"Okay then. Welcome to the team. There's a spare slot on my party right now so it's yours to take" May showed Snorunt the Luxury Ball. Snorunt tapped her forehead on the circular button in the middle of the Ball. Snorunt's form dissolved into light that was absorbed by the Luxury Ball, which shook three times before stopping. A trio of stars over the Luxury Ball confirmed that May successfully caught Snorunt.

May's heart was giddy with excitement as she soon released Snorunt. "Don't worry. We'll visit them from time to time." May assured Snorunt as they waved Snorunt's friends goodbye. 

While May and her Pokemon were walking towards the exit, she talks about how excited she is to show other her new Pokemon. "I'm pretty sure Glacia will compliment me on how I picked good Ice types once she sees you two. And Phoebe will just find both of you adorable. Then again, Phoebe finds almost everything to be adorable. Especially if it's anything related to ghosts. But I'm sure she'll find our bonds to be as strong as she has with her Pokemon."

Before long, they finally arrived at the entrance of Shoal Cave. The sky was already dark and May mentally slapped herself for not keeping track of the time. She decides that they will just rest at Mossdeep and depart in the morning. 

May released Milotic from her Poke Ball. The serpentine Pokemon lowered her head as May petted her gently. But the sight of two unfamiliar Pokemon made Milotic stand her guard. But May assured Milotic. "Don't worry. They're with me. Eevee just evolved into Glaceon. And Snorunt here is our new friend." Milotic understood as she gave a friendly nod to her teammates.

May and the two Ice type Pokemon climbed onto the back of Milotic's long body. "Okay Milotic. We'll go to Mossdeep City to rest for the night." Milotic then lead her trainer to their destination, which wasn't too far from their departure point.

After arriving at the sandy shores of Mossdeep City, May and the two Ice type Pokemon alighted from Milotic. May pets Milotic on the head and said gently, "We'll rest here for the night. Thanks for the ride." Milotic nodded in understanding as May recalls her back into her Poke Ball. 

The two Ice type Pokemon were playing in the sand when May called their attention. "Come on now you two. It's time for us to rest." The two Ice type Pokemon were despondent that their playtime in the sand came to a screeching halt. 

"Geez, you guys just have way too much energy for me to keep up. Come on now. Even I get tired at the end of the day." May whined as she scolds her Pokemon. Snorunt nodded and immediately followed May while Glaceon turned her head snobbishly. But May knows that despite turning into an Ice type just hours ago, her Glaceon still cares for her. It seems like May will have to get used to Glaceon's new ice queen attitude. 

After arriving at the entrance to the Mossdeep Pokemon center, May stretched her arms and told her Pokemon. "This is where we rest for the night guys. We'll do whatever you want tomorrow morning, deal?" Both Pokemon nodded in agreement. 

"May? Is that you?" A familiar voice stopped May from her tracks just as she and her two Pokemon were about to enter the Pokemon center. May felt her heart leapt out of her chest as she turned to face the owner of the voice. 

May finds herself looking at the handsome face of Steve Stone, his face etched in a unreadable expression. 

"Steven" May responded nervously, her heart beating louder with each tense second. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pokemon Day guys. 
> 
> I just had this idea. I wrote it so that it'll somehow live. 
> 
> I've been busy with life and stuff. And Pokemon Masters.


End file.
